


A Plant With Cuts

by Blush_Suqar (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blush_Suqar
Summary: Hinata has gone to Seijou for high school and he doesn't have a very good home but luckily his friends and maybe boyfriend help him through it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	A Plant With Cuts

*Crunch* *Crunch* The fallen autumn leaves were getting stepped on by Hinata. It was his first day at high school. He had gone to Seijou because his mother couldn't afford to move and he didn't want to ask her to go to Karasuno when he knew they couldn't. So he decided to just go to Seijou. It was a powerhouse school and he would have to really try hard to make it on the team but he would try. He thought he wasn't good enough to be on the team but he would still try even though he most likely won't make it. He would try because maybe if he could do well then maybe he is good enough.

He made his way to his school and somehow managed to get to his class without being late which was better than normal. He normally was a minute or so Kate on the first day because he didn't know where the class was but this time was different. Class felt like any other day that he would be in school.

It was now time to meet the team. He was nervous and he hoped he wouldn't make everyone hate him. He walked over to the gym and there were people that varied in height. Although most of them were unfairly taller than him. One of them looked really pretty though. They looked so breathtaking and beautiful. Hinata could a little of heat rise to his cheeks but hid it well.

They started to introduce themselves and the beautiful one was named Oikawa. Hinata also introduced himself. Today wasn't try outs but it was kind of a practice before then? Hinata practiced a bit and some of them were impressed by his speed and reflexes. It was then time to go and Hinata wanted to keep playing but he listened and stopped.

"By Hina-chan!" Oikawa called out as he was leaving. Hinata was blushing a little but he liked the nickname.

"Bye Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata called back feeling nervous. Oikawa had blushed a little bit but it wasn't that noticeable.

'Maybe school this year won't be the worst' Hinata thought to himself.

'Although I do have to wait until try outs to see if I'm good enough to play with then. Who am I kidding? I'm definitely not good enough to play with them but I will try because I _**might**_ be good enough. The keyword is _**might**_!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry this chapter is short (probably all of my chapters will be this short). I'll hopefully post again soon although I might not be able to find time or have motivation to write. Love you all! - Author-chan


End file.
